


The Secret

by Paradox23



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Electricity, F/M, Humiliation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradox23/pseuds/Paradox23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loathes the Prince of Lordaeron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

It's happened more times than he can bear, Menethil the Blond Beast barging into the room where he and Jaina are quietly reading or conversing intelligently about some finer point of magical practice, putting his grimy hands hands all over her, all the while a smug, triumphant smirk on his loutish human face, a smirk that she never sees.

And she leaves with him, every time.

He tries to calm himself when this happens, tells himself it's her choice, but from time to time the swallowed rage overwhelms him, roars up and floods his mind with thoughts of darkness and blood, makes his hands shake and ache for violence, and when he's reached that point he knows that the only remedy is to make his excuses and disappear for the afternoon behind the locked door of his chambers.

The ritual is simple: he closes the drapes, double-checks the locks, and then slips out of his robe, slowly allowing himself to open the cage of his anger, thinking of how much he wants to strip the Prince of Lordaeron, truss him until he's nothing more than an ass and a mouth, and to toss him into a holding cell ...

_(a sudden molten ache uncurls in his groin when he pictures this)_

... and then the guards, all the guards from the Dalaran of old, brutish humans and not-quite humans, would gather around the shackled blond, spreading his knees wide with a bar, tying his hands to his ankles, and then, taking the princely bundle and put it on a bed at perfect fucking height, they'd get the blunt clubs and the prods and their thick misshapen cocks and take turns reaming his hole, making him ejaculate on his own face over and over ...

_(he closes his eyes, imagining that Arthas forces a knotted cloth between his teeth to muffle his moans; then he pushes the electric rod deep inside himself, twisting and tugging his genitals until pain and pleasure merge; and as always it is at that moment that Jaina opens the door. She gasps at the sight of a naked prince, splayed, wanton, shameful ..._

As always, the shocked look he imagines she would give him brings him to climax. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [秘密](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064172) by [Lucidraem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidraem/pseuds/Lucidraem)




End file.
